Wings Of Desire
by xXARoguesFanXx
Summary: AU & BAus. Angelus and Andrew are brothers who have girlfriends that look very similar to each other. What happens when they find out the truth that their girls are actually the same girl who is plotting a revenge on them?


**Title**: Wings Of Desire

**Rating**: Fiction Rated: T ( Romance/Horror)

**Pairings**: B/A, B/Aus as well as the others.

**Summary**: AU. Andrew and Angelus are brothers who have girlfriends with very similar looks. What happens when they found out that their girlfriends are actually the same person? And that the truth is deadlier than it seemed…

**Author Notes**: This is my first fan fiction so be nice and review! English is not my mother tongue so don't be surprised if there's a lot of grammatical and spellings errors in this fan fiction. Please inform me if there's any errors. Thanks.

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

"Buffy! What do you think you're doing?" Angelus practically shouted, his eyes not once leaving Buffy. Who knows what she would do next. She has killed all those whom he had loved. His mother, his friends as well as his brother.

"You ruined my life Angelus. I'm just returning the favor," Buffy said calmly as if nothing has happened. A smile is slowly begun to show on her face.

_This is the day! I'll finally be able to avenge you, Father._ Buffy thought. She slowly took a nicely designed Beretta M92FS from her pocket and aimed it at Angelus. All these years of training finally paid off. Today, she is finally going to kill him…

**A few years ago**

Our story begins a few years ago before any of these unfortunate events happen. That day was a great day for the O'Connor family. Their eldest son, Angelus O'Connor is finally going to be released from the prison after being sentenced to jail 10 years ago.

"Aren't you excited Andrew? We are finally going to see your brother again after all these years." Mrs. O'Connor asked her youngest son, Andrew while continue to drive the car to the one and only Sunnydale Jail. It's not really the most ideal place for anyone to live in, especially for 10 whole years.

'It must have been hard on you Angel.' Mrs. O'Connor thought. A tear slowly ran down from her ocean blue eyes.

"Don't cry Mom. You sure don't want Angel to get all upset. He's finally coming out today Mom so please don't cry." Andrew said softly and helped Mrs. O'Connor to wipe off her tears. About 10 minutes later, they had arrived at the Sunnydale jail, waiting for Angel to be released.

And there he was, Angelus O'Connor waiting for the officers to fill up thepaperwork before he can finally attain his freedom. 10 years in jail certainly had no effect on him at all. He still looked as handsome as he was 10 years old or not even more handsome.

Just thinking about being able to leave this horrible place made him all warm and happy inside. He was finally going to see his family again. Not that he had not seen them for the past 10 years. Actually, when he was in prison, his mother and brother would always visit every other week without fail.

He should have listened to his parents' advice about not mixing with bad company. If he had listened once to his parents' advice, he wouldn't land himself in such tragedy. Memories of that day filled his mind again.

**Flashback**

"Nothing's gonna stop me now. I'm gonna win this match and showed all of them who's the boss around here!" Angelus shouted out loud, ignoring all the passersby's stare or weird looks. He was at the top of the game. Nothing's going to stop him now.

He was too deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice someone who walking on the road. When he realized that, it was already too late. He accidentally knocked that man and fell off from his motorcycle. When he regain his conscious a few minutes later, he saw the man whom he had knocked down laying on the road with a pool of blood.

He had killed the man. Angelus tried to run away but his legs refused to listen to him. He was scared and confused. He didn't know what to do. Then sounds of the sirens of police cars were heard. The police as well as the ambulance had arrived. Angelus was charged for murdering the famous physiatrist Hank Summers and was proven guilty and sentenced to imprisonment for 10 years.

This news caused Mr. O'Connor to have a heart-attack and he died a few days later. Despite the fact that he had indirectly caused the death of his father, Mrs. O'Connor still loved him as much as she did before. He was truly blessed with a good mother. He wondered what the family of Hank Summers is doing now. They probably hated him to the core and he deserved it. From that day onwards, Angelus turned over a new leaf.

**End of Flashback**

The paperwork is now done. He can finally leave this place once and for all. Shaking the painful memories out of his head, Angelus grabbed his belongings and left. When he's outside, he saw his mother and brother waiting outside for him. He was literally over the moon when he saw them.

After all these years, he can finally leave with them again. He ran towards them and never once looked back at what was his home for the last 10 years. He gave both his mother and brother eacha huge bear hug and the three of them left the jail and went home. All of them were very happy and didn't realize that there is a pair of eyes watching their every moves closely, secretly plotting a revenge on them.

_Angelus O'Connor. Someday, somewhere, I'll kill you._ The horrible thoughts run through the stranger's mind while her eyes continued to look at the now happy family. Smiling at herself, she slowly walked away. _The time has come... Revenge will be mine..._

**Author Notes**: That's the end of the first chapter of this story. Hope you guys like this story and please review. Thanks and bye. By the way, I hope that you guys have never come across a story like this. If there is already a story that has the same storyline, please inform me.


End file.
